heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel NOW!
---- New/Relaunched/Revamped series October 2012 Avengers X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|'A + X Vol 1' (New series) Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1 1.jpg|'Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1' (One-shot) Red She-Hulk Vol 1 58.jpg|'Red She-Hulk Vol 1' (Continued from Hulk Vol 2) Thor God of Thunder Vol 1 1.jpg|'Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1' (New series) Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 1' (New series) Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 19.jpg|'Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1' (From issue #19) November 2012 All-New X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|'All-New X-Men Vol 1' (New series) Avengers Assemble Vol 2 9.jpg|'Avengers Assemble Vol 2' (From issue #9) Captain America Vol 7 1.jpg|'Captain America Vol 7' (Relaunch) Deadpool Vol 3 1.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 3' (Relaunch) Fantastic Four Vol 4 1.jpg|'Fantastic Four Vol 4' (Relaunch) FF Vol 2 1.jpg|'FF Vol 2' (Relaunch) Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg|'Indestructible Hulk Vol 1' (New series) Iron Man Vol 5 1.jpg|'Iron Man Vol 5' (Relaunch) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 646.jpg|'Journey Into Mystery Vol 1' (From issue #646) X-Men Legacy Vol 2 1.jpg|'X-Men: Legacy Vol 2' (Relaunch) December 2012 Avengers Vol 5 1.jpg|'Avengers Vol 5' (Relaunch) Avengers Arena Vol 1 1.jpg|'Avengers Arena Vol 1' (New series) Cable and X-Force Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cable and X-Force Vol 1' (New series) Thunderbolts Vol 2 1.jpg|'Thunderbolts Vol 2' (New series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume January 2013 Alpha Big Time Vol 1 0.1.jpg|'Alpha: Big Time Vol 1' (Mini-series) Morbius The Living Vampire Vol 2 1.jpg|'Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol 2' (New series) New Avengers Vol 3 1.jpg|'New Avengers Vol 3' (Relaunch) Savage Wolverine Vol 1 1.jpg|'Savage Wolverine Vol 1' (New series) Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Superior Spider-Man Vol 1' (Continuation of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1) Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.jpg|'Uncanny X-Force Vol 2' (Relaunch) Young Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Young Avengers Vol 2' (New series) February 2013 Avengers Assemble Annual Vol 1 1.jpg|'Avengers Assemble Annual Vol 2' (Annual) Fearless Defenders Vol 1 1.jpg|'Fearless Defenders Vol 1' (New series) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 0.1.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3' (New series) Nova Vol 5 1.jpg|'Nova Vol 5' (New series) Secret Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Secret Avengers Vol 2' (Relaunch) Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 1.jpg|'Uncanny X-Men Vol 3' (Relaunch) March 2013 Wolverine Vol 5 1.jpg|'Wolverine Vol 5' (Relaunch) April 2013 Thanos Rising Vol 1 1.jpg|'Thanos Rising Vol 1' (Mini-series) Ultron Vol 1 1AU.jpg|'Ultron Vol 1' (One-shot) May 2013 Avengers The Enemy Within Vol 1 1.jpg|'Avengers: The Enemy Within Vol 1' (One-shot) X-Men Vol 4 1.jpg|'X-Men Vol 4' (Relaunch) July 2013 Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1.jpg|'Avengers A.I. Vol 1' (New series) Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 1.jpg|'Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1' (New series) The Superior Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'The Superior Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1' (New series) | Notes = * Marvel NOW! is a publishing initiative which relaunches numerous titles with new creative teams in the wake of the Avengers vs. X-Men series. * It also includes the use of the Marvel AR (Augmented Reality) application to increase interactivity with readers. * A continuation of this event with new relaunched titles is called All-New Marvel NOW!. | Trivia = * In Indestructible Hulk #3 it is revealed that the Secret Invasion happened 1 year ago in Earth-616's timeline. * Currently confirmed events and titles affecting the characters present in the teaser poster: ** Captain America - Captain America Vol 7. ** Wolverine - Wolverine Vol 5 ** Cyclops - Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 ** Invisible Woman - Fantastic Four Vol 4 ** Nick Fury, Jr. - Secret Avengers Vol 2 ** Past Jean Grey - All-New X-Men Vol 1 ** Hulk and R.O.B. - Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 ** Spider-Man - Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 ** Iron Man - Iron Man Vol 5 ** Thor - Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 ** Rocket Raccoon - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 ** Nova - Nova Vol 5 ** Cable - Cable and X-Force Vol 1 | Links = * Official site }} pt-br:Nova Marvel References Now